


После дождичка в четверг

by Angulema



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bureaucracy AU, Gen, Humor, Irony, Poor Maedhros, Satire, That was cruel, but c'est la vie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конечно, на самом деле все было совсем не так и никто Маэдроса к скале не приковывал. Он сам.</p>
<p>P.S.: Это очень грустная и поучительная история. Она научит юных бюрократов, как вести себя в стандартных ситуациях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После дождичка в четверг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Саурона.

«УП «Ангбанд». Время работы: 9-00 – 17-30. Обед: 13-00 – 14-00», — прочитал Маэдрос на массивных дверях и покрепче сжал в кулаке бумажку. Бумажка гласила, что с целью улаживания недоразумений, сопряженных с несчастным случаем, повлекшим гибель гражданина Феанора Финвовича, а также установления принадлежности драгоценных камней марки «Сильмарил» (3 шт.), старшему сыну гражданина Феанора Финвовича Маэдросу Феаноровичу надлежит явиться в УП «Ангбанд» после дождичка в четверг к 12 часам дня.  
Была пятница, в четверг как раз шел дождь, а солнце над головой показывало 11-45. Маэдрос толкнул дверь.

— Стучать не учили? — недовольно скривилась бледная черноволосая девица за столом напротив двери. На столе стояла табличка с крупной надписью: «Вахта справок не дает».  
— Простите, — смутился Маэдрос. Он, конечно, был воспитанным, просто раньше ему не приходилось попадать в подобные ситуации. — А скажите, пожалуйста…  
— Вахта справок не дает! — рявкнула девица, обнажив клыки.  
— Но… — растерялся Маэдрос.  
— Вахта справок не дает! — еще раз рявкнула девица, и Маэдрос бочком проскользнул в левую дверь, отчаянно надеясь, что угадал с направлением. Похоже, сначала следовало найти справочное бюро…

Освещение в коридоре было почти никаким, справа и слева мелькали двери без опознавательных знаков, мимо то и дело пробегали орки с _ужасно занятым видом_. Коридор вилял то вправо, то влево, но, слава Эру, не разветвлялся, иначе Маэдросу все же пришлось бы остановить какого-нибудь ужасно занятого орка, а делать так почему-то очень не хотелось.  
Постепенно стало светлеть, а на дверях появились бляшки с номерами. Маэдрос воспрянул духом. Вот коридор опять вильнул вправо — и разветвился. Прямо была ниша, в глубине которой виднелась дверь с начищенной табличкой «Секретариат», влево и вправо уходили темные коридорные отростки. Маэдрос подумал, что секретариат — это даже лучше, чем справочное бюро, и, постучав, вошел.  
  
— Обед, — безразличным тоном сказал темноволосый мужчина, равнодушно подняв на Маэдроса золотистые глаза.  
— Но ведь еще нет часа, — пробормотал сконфуженный Маэдрос.  
— Вы что, читать не умеете? На двери табличка висит с режимом работы. Где там час?  
— Но…  
— Покиньте кабинет, пожалуйста, — в голосе золотоглазого послышалась угроза, и Маэдрос поспешно вышел.

На двери секретариата действительно была вторая табличка: в правом верхнем углу, маленькая и затертая. «Обед: 12-00 – 13-00», — гласила она.

«Вот же гребаный Ангбанд», — мелькнуло в голове Маэдроса. Ему ведь в 12 уже надо было быть… у кого-то, кто собирался «улаживать недоразумения». Может, все-таки попробовать договориться с бледной девицей на вахте? Она все же девушка, а Маэдрос очень недурен собой…

Теперь Маэдрос тоже шел по коридору с ужасно занятым видом, но нельзя сказать, что это его радовало. Более того, чем ближе был выход, тем больше потели ладони. Ведь вахта справок не дает, а ему очень нужно…

— Милая девушка, — как можно более приятным тоном произнес Маэдрос, обаятельно улыбаясь во все зубы, — можно узнать ваше имя?  
Бледная леди подняла голову от замусоленной книжки и внимательно его осмотрела.  
— Тхурингветиль, — наконец бросила она и уткнулась обратно в книгу.  
— Чудесная погода сегодня, не правда ли? — еще шире улыбнулся Маэдрос, следуя мысленному плану.  
— Без понятия, — буркнула Тхурингветиль, не отрываясь от книги. — Мужчина, вам что-то нужно или вы постоять пришли? Я работаю, вообще-то!  
— Мне-то нужно, но…  
— Вахта справок не дает, — отрезала черногривая бледнолицая ледя.  
Маэдрос не стал спорить и ушел в правую дверь.

Этот коридор был светлым, все двери — пронумерованными, и на пути никто не попадался. Почему-то это нервировало. В конце коридор, как и аналогичный за левой дверью, разветвился. Прямо была ниша, в глубине которой виднелась дверь с золотистой надписью «Директор», направо и налево уходили темные коридоры.

Маэдрос внимательно изучил дверь и, на всякий случай, соседние стены. Никаких табличек с режимом работы не было. Маэдрос постучал и вошел.  
Слегка пахло серой, а за столом сидел темнокожий мужчина с красными волосами. Волосы, кажется, дымились.  
  
— Добрый день. Вы по какому вопросу? — ослепительно улыбнулся красноволосый.  
— Я… вот, — Маэдрос протянул бумажку.  
— А. Маэдрос Феанорович, как хорошо, что вы пришли. Но вам сначала нужно к товарищу Саурону, в секретариат. Это от вахты налево.  
— Но у него обед, а здесь написано, что нужно до двенадцати…  
— Уже в любом случае половина первого, — еще ослепительнее улыбнулся красноволосый. — Пройдите к товарищу Саурону, пожалуйста.

Маэдрос забрал бумажку и вышел. Кажется, день не задался.

На этот раз он не собирался задерживаться у бледнолицей вахтерши, но она сама его остановила:  
— В левый коридор нельзя, там уборка и кварцевание.  
— Но…  
— А через полчаса обед. Идите ждите снаружи.  
— Но в секретариате в час обед заканчивается!  
— Меня это не интересует. Освободите помещение, пожалуйста.

На улице светило солнышко. Птички не пели, но в целом было неплохо. Если бы еще не необходимость возвращаться в это адское «УП»… Очень хотелось уйти, но братья не поймут. Они-то его ждут с добрыми вестями. И с Сильмарилами…

 

В два часа Маэдрос без стука (и с не очень светлой мыслью вроде «чтоб ты окосела, тварь») вошел в Ангбанд и свернул в левый коридор. Вскоре впереди замаячила дверь с уже знакомой табличкой «Секретариат».

— Добрый день, товарищ Саурон, — с порога улыбнулся полный решимости Маэдрос, — мне сказали, что предварительно следует зайти к вам.  
Саурон равнодушно взял протянутую Маэдросом бумажку.  
— Здесь написано «к 12 часам дня». Сейчас два.  
— Я бы был здесь к двенадцати, если бы не ваша вахтерша! — возмутился Маэдрос.  
— Товарищ Тхурингветиль всегда очень добросовестно относится к своим обязанностям, вы на нее наговариваете, — безразлично ответил Саурон. — Приходите после следующего дождичка в четверг. К двенадцати. Всего хорошего.

«Ну уж нет, — думал Маэдрос, мчась по правому коридору к двери с табличкой «Директор», — я к этому директору попаду! Раз уж я сюда пришел. Никаких больше дождичков! Пусть извинятся хотя бы».

Дверь с табличкой «Директор» была закрыта. Никаких объявлений вроде «вернусь через 15 минут» или «пройдите в кабинет 12345» ни на двери, ни рядом не было. Маэдрос вышел из ниши и устало прислонился к стене.

— Кхм, — вдруг послышалось сбоку. Из левого темного коридора на него сочувственно смотрела орчица. — Вы не знаете, наверное. У товарища директора по пятницам пятиминутка. С двух до пяти. И рабочий день до пяти. По пятницам. Так что вы идите, ждать бесполезно.

Маэдрос застонал. К пятиминутке на три часа и сокращенному рабочему дню он совсем не был морально готов. Как и к возвращению домой ни с чем…

На вахте бледнолицая леди Тхурингветиль красила губы ярко-красной помадой.  
— Спасибо, что воспользовались услугами нашей компании, будем рады увидеть вас снова, — неожиданно услышал Маэдрос позади, уже закрывая дверь.

Это стало последней каплей. Нет, без Сильмарилов он отсюда не уйдет! И никакого дождичка в четверг ждать не станет!..

***

— Сау, слышал новость? — Тхурингветиль помахала газетой перед носом только что вошедшего секретаря. — «Старший сын погибшего Феанора Финвовича устроил несанкционированную акцию протеста на горе Тангородрим, приковав себя за руку к оной. В прикованной руке протестующий держит плакат «Долой бюрократию! Верните Сильмарилы!». Директор УП «Ангбанд» товарищ Мелькор, которому принадлежат гора и Сильмарилы, сообщил редакции, что Маэдросу Феаноровичу было выслано приглашение на переговоры по спорным вопросам, однако в назначенное время сын Феанора не явился».  
— А. На той неделе он приходил. После дождичка в четверг. Опоздал только. Чудесно выглядишь, кстати.  
— Спасибо, — Тхурингветиль захлопала ресницами. — Как думаешь, снимут этого горемычного?  
— Кто-нибудь снимет, — пожал плечами Саурон. — Или не снимет. Нам какая разница.  
— И правда, — кивнула Тхурингветиль и достала очередной роман.

_27.02.2015_


End file.
